A Rumor of Me and You
by Fandom.Cookies
Summary: Kumi Yagami was the hottest topic among the students of a certain all-girls high school in Sakae. In her second year as a junior, Kanon Kimoto was, compared to her schoolmates, different. This one-shot follows the story of SKE48's PV, Kataomoi Finally ( Unrequited Love, Finally )


Kanon Kimoto sat on her seat in her classroom as she glared at a group of girls, who were laughing loudly. "Kumi Yagami really is cool." One of them said. There was a murmur of agreement. Things like these are common within the classroom. Kanon, however, though annoyed with it, couldn't help but eavesdrop on any conversation that mentions the certain name. "I heard she's dating one of her juniors," another whispered, in a volume that was somehow comprehensible to Kanon. "Yeah! I think her name was Yuka Nakanishi." Loud gasps emitted from the group's mouths, which made Kanon roll her eyes at their overreaction, though, she herself was shocked at this new discovery. "Yuka? You mean that girl who looks like a guy? She's in her third year as a junior, right?" The lunch bell rang. In a flash, the group of girls ran to the cafeteria, with her other classmates following, walking in their own pace, leaving Kanon to be all alone in the classroom. She never involved herself in any circle of friends, rejecting any offers of friendship. She found it a bother to her studies, and she wasn't really great in socializing.

Wandering her own world, she jumped to her senses when she heard the classroom door slide open. 'Surely, lunch can't be over that fast' she thought to herself. She turned her head to face the door. At first, she couldn't make out who the intruder was, standing by the door way, because she could only see a silhouette illuminated by the sunlight coming in from the windows beside the room, until the person standing finally entered. The intruder's features creeped into Kanon's mind. Straight, shoulder-length, raven hair, familiarly captivating, slightly-crossed black eyes, thin lips, and a slim figure wearing a simple gray cardigan which replaced the school blazer, and a plaid skirt. "Hi," the girl smiled. Kanon returned the greeting. "Still no friends, I see." The girl walked towards the seated other. "I don't need anyone else, Kumi." She looked up at the girl, now called Kumi, who was towering over her. The latter pursed her lips and sat on the seat beside Kanon. "What's up with the rumor about you dating Yuka?" Kanon asked, trying to avoid any awkward silence. Kumi just laughed, "I never knew that just eating lunch with a friend would make such rumors. Are you jealous?" There was a faint trail of red in Kanon's cheeks as she shook her head. "It's just that there are a lot of rumors about you dating different people." The awkward silence that Kanon was avoiding fell upon them. Kumi stood up. Kanon looked at her, confused. "Why don't we make a rumor together?" "Wh—" Kanon was cut off mid-sentence when Kumi suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the classroom, across the corridors, and down a set of stairs. The people they passed pointed at them, giving Kanon a feeling of worry. Noticing this, Kumi gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, which made the other feel a bit safe. It wasn't long before they reached the empty shower room beside a classroom that was being cleaned by first-year seniors. They entered it and shut the door. As both of them caught their breaths, they heard movement from outside drawing nearer. Kumi forcefully pushed Kanon to a shower stall, earning a squeak from the latter. Sure enough, the door opened, and someone walked in, a sound of something being dragged across the floor being audible. Kumi's eyes latched onto Kanon's. "Kanon..." Kumi breathed. "Wh-What?" Kanon stared at the other girl, who was walking closer to her, making the small area of freedom for her much smaller. "Let's make a rumor together. Of me and you." The words rang in Kanon's head. Out of all the things she could say, a single word escaped from her mouth. "Why?" "I want to erase all the other annoying rumors about me dating other girls. I want there to only be one about me and you." There was basically no distance between them now. Kanon gave a silent nod, and looked into Kumi's eyes, waiting for her to make her move. She knew what was going to happen next. Kumi placed a hand on the wall, to even her balance. Without further hesitations, she leaned in and planted her lips on Kanon's, and with not even a minute passing, pulled away, eyes locking once more. Kumi then dove in for another kiss, both of them oblivious of the third presence in the room, staring at them, mouth agape. When their lips finally disconnected, the two never felt closer.

The next day, as expected, the rumors disappeared, making its way for a new one. When Kanon entered her classroom, eyes locked onto her, and a bunch of whispers were heard. Although this bothered her quite a lot, she couldn't help but have a rather bizarre feeling of triumph.


End file.
